villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gaius Claudius Glaber
Gaius Claudius Glaber is one of the main antagonists in Spartacus: Blood and Sand, serving as the main antagonist of Season 2 Spartacus: Vengeance. He was the husband of Ilithyia. He was a Roman army legatus who is responsible for Spartacus' enslavement as a gladiator. Glaber requested the aid of Spartacus' tribe of Thracians in return for Roman aid against their enemies. When Glaber's interests changed, the Thracians rebelled and Glaber put down the insurrection. He then sold Spartacus' wife Sura to a Syrian slave trader, and later Spartacus to the ludus of Batiatus. Many months later, after it was revealed to him that his wife murdered Licinia, the cousin of Marcus Crassus, he is forced to grant Batiatus patronage in his quest to gain political station. After the rebellion, he vows to find Spartacus and bring him to his knees. His marriage to Ilithya becomes strained, and after she's been taken by Gannicus, and thought to be dead, Glaber begins an affair with Seppia. Ilithyia returns, and saves Glaber from Seppia, who planned on killing him after she discovered he murdered her brother. Glaber and Ilithya then reunite. In the season 2 finale, Spartacus and his followers escape the mountaintop that Glaber had trapped them on, and began bombarding the temple Glaber now occupied with his own siege equipment. During the battle, Spartacus and Glaber fight once more with Spartacus finally slaying his hated foe by stabbing him through the chest, then ramming his blade down his throat. He was portrayed by Craig Parker. History ??? Personality Like many Romans, Glaber is shown to be a power-hungry patrician who looks down on people of lower social standing, like Batiatus, whom he belittles and ignores. He shows little care for anyone but himself, such as when he leaves his wife, Ilithyia, in The House of Batiatus to be treated almost like a slave, and when Glaber mocks Mercato for his incompetence. He is also unpopular among many of his nobleman; Albinius looks down upon Glaber, Seppius and Varinius have a bitter rivalry with the Praetor, Varis and Cossutius do not have any love lost for him, and the Senate is disappointed in Glaber's results in hunting down Spartacus. However, Glaber does seem to be on good terms with his Tribune Marcus and Magistrate Gallienus. Glaber does show affection for llithyia when he is not busy or stressed, but is as easily quick to disown her when she endangers his standing. Glaber is considered unpopular amongst the nobles and in particular isn't favored by those in the Senate. The wives of the noble Romans mentions the rumors about Glaber's deeds on the front line consisting of pilaging, rape, and groundless slaughter. He has a deep resentment towards Spartacus, whom he holds personally responsible for his disgrace by not only speaking out against him, but inciting mass mutiny after Glaber decided to abandon the Thracians' villages to pursue his own goals. Glaber's embitterment of Spartacus has consumed himself in an extreme emotional dislike for the Rebel leader, forcing Glaber to dishonorable tactics and questionable maneuvers that would have the Senate frown upon him, such as relying on mercenaries and crucifying innocents. Glaber himself once admitted to his overall embracement of his monstrosity, blaming Spartacus for all his foul moods and deeds. Appearance Glaber is a man of average height with short black hair and blue eyes. He is often seen wearing armor that is in the same style as that of his legionaries, though he has also been seen wearing robes that befit a man of high stature and position amongst the noble hierarchy. Glaber also holds an athletic/muscular body tone and professional Roman combat skills as demonstrated from his use with a sword. Abilities Glaber is trained in Roman Army tactics and technique, and is a devious and brutal tactician. He commands large numbers of infantry and artillery units in war against the slave army. However, his rigid and unyielding tactics leave him vulnerable to attacks in several instances. Even though he can be reckless, he proves to be an expert swordfighter and more than a match for gladiators. Trivia *Glaber crossed the moral event horizon the first time when he decided to abandon plans to protect the Thracian villages to further his ambitions, a second time when he condemned Spartacus to death and had his wife sold into slavery for defying him for said abandonment, and continuously afterwards for ordering the killing of innocents, both in his pursuit of Spartacus and in disposing of his political rivals. *Throughout the series, Glaber continuously seeks out opportunities to further his political career and increase the standing of his name. In real life, however, little is known about the historical Glaber other than his defeat at the hands of Spartacus. *He is the thirteenth main character to be killed in the series. Category:Mature Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Military Category:Spouses Category:Kidnapper Category:Rivals Category:Slaver Category:Incompetent Category:Cowards Category:Arrogant Category:Psychopath Category:Liars Category:Deceased Category:Elitist Category:Torturer Category:Traitor Category:Power Hungry Category:Envious Category:Murderer Category:Nemesis Category:Mongers Category:Charismatic Category:Mentally Ill Category:Wrathful Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Strategic Category:Aristocrats Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Conspirators Category:Sadists Category:Big Bads Category:Control Freaks Category:Wealthy Category:Polluters